Into Your Arms
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: The sleepy town of Forks had no meaning to Emmett. His plans: get threw senior year and get the hell out. But can a new neighbor change his view? All human.
1. New Girl In Town

Into Your Arms

"There was a new girl in town,  
She had it all figured out.  
Well I'll state something rash,  
She had the most amazing smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that  
She made me change my ways  
With eyes like sunsets, baby  
And legs that went on for days"  
"Into Your Arms" by The Maine

Chapter One: A New Girl In Town

"Can you guys believe we're going to be seniors tomorrow?" My brother, Jasper, asked as he threw the football to me. We stood on our front lawn with our friends Edward and Jacob, the hot sun scorching our already tanned skin.

"Unreal." I replied as I caught it. "One step closer to getting out of this godforsaken town."

"Dude, I don't know why you hate it so much." Jacob grumbled as I tossed it to him.

"Nothing ever happens around here. We have to go three cities over to even find something to do." I said as I watched the ball sail threw the air. As if on que, a moving fan pulled into the driveway next to ours.

"What do you think?" Jasper asked as he walked over to me.

"Serial killers." Jacob said.

"Cult." Edward giggled.

"Well lets go see." I said as began across the lawn. Out of the moving van emerged a man as tall as me, whose blonde hair literally reflected the sun light.

"Whoa now!" He threw his hands up. "Here's my wallet just don't hurt me!"

I looked over to Jasper, then at my other friends.

"Hmm, I guess that's not funny around these parts." I shook his head and dropped his hands. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you must be?" He looked at us with questioning eyes.

"I'm Emmett, this is my brother Jasper, and our friends Edward and Jake. We're your neighbors." I responded and held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you all!" He shook it, then extended his hand to the other three boys. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, come over here for a second, please!"

Seemingly out of nowhere two girls appeared. The first one was short with black hair to match her height. The second a too thin brunette with wavy curls. I sighed internally. Neither of them was my type.

"These are our new neighbors, girls. Boys, these are my daughters Alice, Bella, and... Wait, where's your sister?" Carlisle looked between the two girls standing in front of us.

"Right behind you." A soft voice said from behind Carlisle. We all turned to see a tall, blonde girl emerge from the group of three people that stood in front of us. She was tall, probably only three inches shorter than me, which is an accomplishment, and had blonde wavy hair. She was utterly beautiful. She was exactly my type.

"Rose, these are our new neighbors." Carlisle smiled and introduced us four to her. "Do you boys go to the local high school? My girls will start tomorrow. Rosalie is a senior, Alice and Bella juniors."

"Funny, Emmett and I are seniors, Edward and Jasper here are sophomores," Jake said as he slapped me on the shoulder.

I saw the slightest hint of an eyebrow rise from Rosalie as she looked in between Jake and I. She was digging me... Or Jake... Or both of us. This could be interesting.

"Now would you like some help with those boxes?" Edward asked, winking at Bella, who started blushing like crazy. Wow.

Carlisle smiled and opened the back of the moving van, then handing the house keys to Rosalie. "Sure, come on in!"


	2. She (Thought) She Had It All Figured Out

Rosalie:

I remember when dad told us we were moving: Alice, Bella and I were in the kitchen making dinner, and dad was cooped up in his study; as was his new routine since mom died. He was trying so hard to be strong for us but we knew what he was really doing in there.

"Girls." His hoarse voice echoed threw the room. I had never seen my dad cry, not after Jack died, not when mom died, but I always knew when he had been crying. "Please, come sit for a moment." He gestured to the table in the middle of the room.

As we all filled in the seats we've had since we were born, I couldn't help but notice the two empty seats. Moms, whose seat was adjacent from ours, and Jacks, who sat right next to me. The loss of two members of our family within a week of each other had affected all of us, but none more than me. I didn't loose only my mother, my best friend and confidant, I had also lost my son.

"I've made arrangement for us to move." Carlisle stated as he looked between his three daughters. "I know how this probably pains you, you all have built your lives here, but this house," he paused, "this town has too many ghosts from our past here. There's no way to move on if we're still seeing our past."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, jumping from my seat. "You're saying we're going to FORGET our mother, YOUR wife, and MY SON?! You want to forget our family and just run?!" I saw the pain in his eyes. I knew he was suffering as much as all of us were, but his words infuriated me beyond belief. I pushed my chair out and stormed out of the room. "I'm not leaving!" I screamed as I ran up the stairs and slammed the door to the room I've slept in my entire life.

Yet here we are, in this small town with one stoplight and a house next to us filled with a bunch of teenage boys. This would be every teenage girls dream, especially because two of them were mildly attractive, but my dream was to have my mother and son back, even though I knew that dream would never come true.

I watched as the one named Jake carried boxes with "Rosalie's room" scribbled on the side. "So, Rosalie, care to show me where your room is?" He said in an all too happy voice. I grumbled and walked up the front steps of our house- it will never be a home. I worked my way up the winding stair case and down the hall to my new room.

"Just throw it anywhere." I said as I opened the door. He was pretty cute, and I could tell he was athletic from his bulging muscles and his ability to carry a probably twenty pound box with seemingly no effort.

"Interesting." He said as he walked over to the door leading to my balcony. "That's my room." He pointed to the adjacent balcony.

"Awesome." I said as I waited for him to leave. I wasn't happy to be here by any means, and I wasn't in the mood to be picked up by a guy.

Seemingly reading my mind he responded, "Well, I'll be right over there if you need me." He smiled a friendly smile and walked out of my room.

"Rosalie." Dad came in. "We need to talk."


	3. It's Where My Demons Hide

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
-"Demons" Imagine Dragons

Rosalie.

Beep beep beep.

I groaned and slapped the snooze button as hard as I could. I couldn't bear to tear myself away from sleep; that was the only time I could be with my mom and son, and I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. I rolled over to my side and buried my head into the pillow, but to no avail, I was already awake.

"Rosalie! You're a senior!" Alice chanted as I walked down the steps. "Looking as amazing as ever!" She clapped and ran he fingers threw my curly blonde hair.

I smiled at my little sister. "Thanks, you look pretty too, Alice. C'mon, I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Actually..." She paused and gazed up the stairs, her eyes searching for something. "Those nice boys next door offered to give us a ride. Ya know, Jasper and Edward? Emmett asked about you but you didn't seem interested in him so I told him I'd ask..."

"Alice." I held up my hand to stop her rant. "Okay, it's not a big deal, I'm going to go play high school. I'll see you there."

And with that I grabbed my keys and walked out into the sunny September day.

Forks High looked exactly like the typical American high school: white linoleum floors, grey lockers, and posters with upcoming events covering all the wall space.

"Well good morning, sunshine!" Jake smiled as he opened the locker right next to mine.

"Morning." I mumbled and threw my shiny new pink binder into my bag. "I see your friends made an impression on my little sisters."

"Yeah, they really seem smitten. And it's obvious they all like each other. All you girls wear your hearts on your sleeves, always say what you think will impress us. Guys do the same, really. But you on the other hand, you're different. There's no impressing you, is there?" He leaned his elbow on his locker door and looked at me.

I shut my locker and looked him dead in the eyes. "You're right about the different part, but you might want to rethink the not being able to impress me part. Maybe you just don't know how too, and maybe you never will. Doesn't really matter to me." I shrugged, turned on my heel, and walked down the hall.

I could hear my dad in my head, "Rosalie, the only way to recover from this is to regain a normal life." Congrats dad, you win this time. I just started playing hard to get with my incredibly cute neighbor. But I was harder to get than all the other girls. Most guys give up before they get passed the first round. Maybe I didn't want them too, after all who would want a girl with all this baggage? Maybe I just wasn't meant to be happy. I'm not sure, but part of me hoped that someone didnt give up on me, it seems like everyone else has.


End file.
